Little Flower where did you went?
by 6Ftunder
Summary: He died, that was all you could think about. But then on a cold rainy night you met him, the same appearance and voice, although different names, is he the same as him? One Shot. Reader Story.


_Disclaimer. I don't own Kuroshitsuji, anything mentioned that you know belongs to their rightful owners._

_Song for the chapter: Alibi by. 30 Seconds to Mars_

_Summary: He died, that was all you could think about. But then on a cold rainy night you met him, the same appearance and voice, although different names, is he the same as him? One Shot. Reader Story._

* * *

_It was all just an accident,_

_Deep in my mind I knew it wasn't._

* * *

He was dead, he really was dead.

You looked at the tomb stone in front of you, days had passed but yet today was the day you chose to actually acknowledge that your fiance was in fact gone.

You stared numbly at the letters engraved on the stone not actually reading, today was supposed to be your wedding, a wedding with the man you love. Contrary to the belief of many of your peers who just married because of marital merit.

You decided to sit on the ground not caring of the mud dirtying your dress, you hardly even noticed that rain started pouring down.

The sky didn't cry at the funeral, you also didn't cry, but today, today seemed to be the moment where everything started falling apart.

You sat primly as if sitting on a picnic blanket rather than getting soaked in mud.

You didn't care if you were going to be scolded later by your only living mother, you just stared at the forget-me-knots that was placed neatly in front of the tomb.

"Oooooh~ How can someone be out in such bad weather~?" A man exclaimed, you turned your head the slightest bit glancing at the man.

He was supporting a goofy grin that fitted him rather well, rain poured down and yet he also didn't seem to be bothered by it as he wore a coat, carrying a rather large shovel on his right hand and leaned on it.

"If you don't mind me my lady, why is it that someone like you would be out in such harsh morning? Unaccompanied non the less!~" He laughed out, finding the situation rather peculiar, you stood up and turned facing directly the man.

He wore his bangs over his eyes, a large droopy hat over his head, he wore all black.

Raising an eye brow you questioned.

"Are you a mortician?" You asked shivering a little as a gust of wind passed by.

The man in question covered his giggle with his hand, his coat covering it.

"What do you think?~" He answered back with a laugh.

You looked at him indifferently then turned to look back down the tomb stone.

"Thank you for... Making him pretty, again." You thanked him bowing ever so slightly in appreciation, he stopped giggling and stared at you, you couldn't tell the expression underneath those bangs so you fidgeted rather nervously under his gaze.

"Are you related to him?" The man questioned.

"He was my... Fiance." You mumbled but high enough for him to hear.

Realizing everything was getting awkward the man gave an insanely wide grin, enough to be considered crazy.

"Well~ I do want everyone of my guests to be beautiful on their last debut~" The man cackled, you grinned ever so slightly.

"Would you like to go to my home?~" He asked, you stared at him in question.

"I would really love to chat~ but I don't think chatting in a weather like this is highly loved." Just as he said that a tree branch ever so slightly cracked and flew down just behind you.

You stared in horror as it landed with a crash.

"Let's go then~" Without taking a reply, the man took your hand with his and dragged you to his home.

~Page break~

"Would you like some tea?" The man asked, you nodded meekly at him as he gave you a spare towel.

You looked around you, you were inside the morgue, which now you knew was also the home of the mortician.

You sat at a coffin not really caring whether it was occupied or not.

You dried up your hair and tried drying up your body, but your rain soaked dress did nothing to help you with the matter.

"Oooh! I should have let you change first~" The mortician came back dragging you over the curtains that separated his living quarters. He gave you some of his spare clothes and left for privacy.

You changed into the button up shirt, it was clearly too big for you, you weren't petite in any means but the man was clearly bigger than you feminine body.

You sighed taking the slacks, you were sure that these must have shrunk in the wash it fitted a little to loose but you managed.

You looked at your hair in a mirror close by, taking out the numerous pins you sighed in relief as you felt blood come back to your skull.

"Don't you look like a mess?~" a voice spoke, you looked and saw the man going towards you taking a brush as he did so, and started brushing your hair.

You looked at him emotionless as he hummed something under his breath laughing ever so slightly at a knot on you hair that he successfully untied.

"What's your name?" You asked you voice in it's normal volume.

"Just call me Undertaker.~" He shrugged out then he leaned a little bit too close to your face and blew on your ear creating goose bumps and blushes.

"What's yours?~" He asked smirking ever so slightly.

"(name)." You muttered ever so slightly cringing at your name.

"You don't like your name?" He asked drawing circles at your clothed shoulders with his nails.

"It's a bit plain." You told him honestly. He looked at you and started laughing more like cackling.

"Name's don't matter don't you think?~" He smiled insanely.

You stared at him, somehow what he said seemed familiar to you.

"Time for tea!~" He declared, you looked at his hand as he yet again grabbed yours, his hand was warm you took notice.

You briefly thought that he would be the perfect Mad Hatter on _Alice in Wonderland_.

You examined the morgue yet again, more clearly this time.

Caskets were placed everywhere, on the shelves were beakers that you could have sworn one held a liver, cobwebs hung on every corner, lit up candles were also placed on tables, the fire place giving enough light for the room.

You stared at the window over looking the streets, no one was out, everyone taking refuge in their homes.

"What's caught in your mind (name)?" A voice whispered right beside your ear.

"What?" Your eyes widen in surprise as turned to look at the mortician who smiled gently, it seemed familiar to you.

"Tea?~" The tone in his voice came back as he moved away and sat on a coffin gesturing you to seat on the other side.

You complied and nursed the tea, you tasted the honey and milk, shivering in delight.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Yes." You stared at him, you really had that feeling that you've met him before.

You then placed the cup on the side and stood up.

"Can I see your eyes?" You asked cautious leaning over to him your hair falling out from behind your ears.

He didn't reply but merely nodded.

Slowly you glided your hand over his face and rested lightly in line with his eyes, you slowly waved through the bangs for it to settle in the side.

His eyes were closed as if saving up your warmth.

Your hands were shaking now, scared... Scared on how familiar his face was despite the scars that took over half his face and neck.

"O-open you-your eyes." You managed to stutter out

He did, you watched in awe as the eyes were identical to the man you loved.

You blinked your eyes a few time to register if this was just a trick of the light, but the emerald orbs were as vibrant as spring grass.

"Theo?" You asked the little nick name leaving a bitter taste on your tongue.

You dropped your hands, you were sure he died, you were their.

You were their when you saw then slaughter and cut him up.

You watched him not being able to do anything as they slowly killed the reason for your living.

The scars resembled the gnashes they did to him.

You smiled.

You smiled and leaned your forehead against his.

The scars appeared one after the other on your body.

You never broke eye contact with his eyes as the blood begun pooling down from beneath you.

"(Name)?~" He asked a simple smile making it's way to his lips.

"You will be here when I wake up right?" You asked him as he stood up and carried you to his chest and went inside his room.

"Of course." He muttered ever so slightly.

"Never leave me." You made him swore, he smiled at you once again opening a casket and putting you right back in.

"Never." He vowed closing it up.

You closed your eyes as the blood flood under the foam you were laying on, you sighed content as the air started leaving your lungs.

You heaved your final breath with a smile knowing you'll wake up again very soon.

* * *

You were abducted with him, people didn't want the two of you to be together.

They killed both of you mercilessly, killing you first as your soul still clung to your body and letting you watch them kill off your beloved one.

You didn't feel pain, you knew he would live, he wasn't human after all.

He also said you weren't one too, like him although human born.

He was born like that he explained, you believed him, even thought their was something in your head that told you you've gone insane.

It was then when you woke up and forgot about everything.

You still thought you were a human and wandered off to his grave.

It was then he found you.

You soul clung heavily in hopes to preserve your body just in time.

It was then when it finally bled itself in return for a new life.

A new life with him.

* * *

**A/N.**

It's done... I feel like bleh... Eh, review or what ever.

You can flame but don't flame to much I'm not fire proof.

.

You know now that I thought about it, if a person would flame me and that their younger than me I'd say they're clearly immoral, if their older I'd say they're low lives, if their my age I'd say they're immature...

No comment...

.

How about you just get on with that review?

^ That's my bleh face...


End file.
